Growing Experience
by 364wii
Summary: Dusk a new Pokemon Trainer in the Galra Region has hit a wall and his starter needs to help get him pass it, will she succeed or will our team quit the Gym Challenge? Oneshot. Human x Pokemon.


**Alright**,** I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. ****All I own is my OC Pokemon Trainer He's the dude in the thumbnail. ****Also heads up I haven't wrote a Pokemon fanfiction ever so yeah.**

* * *

"Come on guys don't give up! You can do this, give it your all!"

These are the cries of a new trainer known as Dusk, he had started his journey and his goal was to get to the Gym Challenge League, however he had to go for the gym challenge just to participate in the league. He had been training his Pokemon team for a couple and his group of Pokemon couldn't have been doing any better.

They had manage to a beat three out of the eight gyms so far and honestly Dusk was getting a bit of a confidence overdrive surely he would dominate every opponent that crossed his path, however Dusk was in for a rude awakening because this match against the 4th gym leader was the one that stopped his winning streak.

One by one his Pokemon fell, first to go was hit starter Raboot next was Pancham, she had been doing her best withstanding as many punches and deliver and return them with interest, however she fell after she couldn't stand the pain.

Gym Leader Bea's Hitmontop single-handedly defeated everyone on Dusk's team Litwick, Corvisquire, Drednaw was brought down with a simple quick attack and as the fight progressed it soon came down to one Pokemon Farfetch'd. She tried to get in some swings however it was easily defeated it with a counter attack Dusk's last Pokemon fell to the ground.

Soon Dusk fell to his knees saddened that his team that he is trained had lost their first ever lost after such a high winning streak, the gym leader slowly walked up slowly approached him and shook her head.

"Your team are powerful, but power isn't everything. You need to come up with a strategy perhaps you should have brought a Pokemon that could deal with my fighting type team." Bea said as she offered a hand for Dusk to take.

Dusk gave a quiet nod and returned his Farfetch'd after that he walked back into the locker room, unknown to everyone watching in that audience Dusk was tearing up on the way there.

* * *

Later that day Dusk was rather quiet, normally he would be filled with energy looking for new Pokemon to catch and future friends to add to his team however he was deadly silence as he cared to his Pokemon.

His starter notice the way he would avoid eye contact with his Pokemon, the way he would look to be checking over their bodies as if he was expecting to see a scar or scratch.

Raboot insured her master that she was fine and that after visiting the Pokemon Center the entire team was ready to take on the fighting gym whenever he wished it.

Dusk gave a nervous chuckle and turned away from his starter that brought on even more worry for rabbit.

_'Dusk what's wrong? Is he's starting to doubt himself? It's not just your fault we lost, we were all overconfidence before we walked into that gym who wouldn't be with single-handedly defeated the grass gym leader and we had only need two Pokemon to defeat the Water Gym Leader.'_ Raboot shook her head, _'We just need to get stronger then I could easily win any fight so Dusk will never any doubt himself.'_

As time progressed it had become dinner it has become dinner time for the group. Dusk let everyone out of their balls and he decided to cook curry a oddly strange favorite food in the Galar region.

Dusk decided to added a couple of things to the curry, he added sausage, mushrooms and cheese to give it a Swiss burger feel to it. Dusk wasn't really a fan of plain curry whenever he got the chance he would purchase as many ingredients as he could so he could spice up his meals when he had to cook for himself and his team.

As Dusk placed the giant pot Raboot walked up to her master and offered to help him cook their meal with him.

"Dusk." Raboot said as nervously put her paws into her pockets, "Would it be okay if I were to help you cook tonight?"

Dusk looked down to his starter Pokemon, he couldn't help, but find her blushing cute. He suddenly was pulled back to the day they met, both him and Hop weren't expecting to obtain a Pokemon that day, but as he was looking over the Pokemon Scorbunny ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

With Meowth like reflexes Dusk managed to catch the small rabbit as she nestled her head into his chest letting out little coos.

Dusk chuckled, "Guess I'm going with Scorbunny."

Scorbunny smile, oh how nice it felt to be wrapped in his arms. As he remembered their first meeting Dusk look downward again and gave a simple nod and Raboot smiled back at her master.

Raboot used Ember to start the fire for the pot, Dusk showed Raboot how to stir the pot as he slowly add ingredients into it to spice up the flavor. Raboot of course had to be lifted up by Dusk, tho honestly Raboot was the one in embarrassed between the two, her heart always seem to beat faster whenever her master held her, maybe she was just embarrassed of getting life by someone bigger.

Eventually they decided to throw in the last ingredient which was love...yeah that may be a bit corny, but honestly love goes a long way into making the food extra special soon Dusk called all the Pokemon that were either napping playing or fighting with each other and they all ran the dinner Dusk and rabbit made.

Dusk after serving everyone their plate prepare a plate for himself and decided to sit next to Raboot, he then blew on his curry preparing himself to take a bite. Raboot slowly watched him as he's slowly brought display twist mouth reboot let's take a bit nervous

'Dusk is about to try a food we made together, why is my heart pumping quickly again he's not even holding me?' Raboot though as she placed her paws to her chest, eventually Dusk took a bite and he was amazed with how well the meal tasted his eyes were literally sparkling and he had a face that can only be described as mesmerized.

Dusk ate more, "Wow! This is so amazing, I think this is the best curry I've ever made, Raboot I think you helping really made this dish special!"

Raboot face turned red and couldn't help, but giggle at her master's praise, "well Master thank you I must thank you for letting me help you during tonight's dish!"

Dusk added some BBQ sauce, "You know Raboot, maybe I should let you be my assistant from now on that way every meal would taste this good, we could probably open up a restaurant if the Gym Challenge doesn't work out."

Raboot stood up, "No we'll be Champions of the league and own our own restaurant will be Champions and chefs!"

Dusk laughed as he loves seeing his Pokemon when they got excited over the simplest of things.

* * *

Later that night it was getting rather late and Dusk decided to have everyone turn in for the night as he placed his sleeping bag he started to wonder if maybe he should take a walk to get his mind off of what happened from earlier, however he didn't even taking a step from his tent when Raboot hopped out of her Pokeball.

"Raboot What are you doing up, it's time for bed?!" Dusk yelled in confusion at his starter.

Raboot gave an unimpressed stare back to her master, "Yes it is getting late Dusk, how come you are not preparing for bed?"

"Well I wanted to get my thoughts together and you know go for a walk." Dusk said as he rubbed his foot into the ground.

Raboot signs, "Dusk...are you having a tough time dealing with the loss we had earlier today?"

Dusk was about to deny Raboot's claim however lying to her told would be pointless, "Okay you got me, I been having some self-doubts, I mean we've never lost before."

Dusk started to pace back and forth, "We've lost a couple of our friends in fights, but I've never had all of you just beaten single-handedly especially by the gym leader before it just makes me feel a bit like a loser."

Raboot nodded her head and understanding, "Dusk is okay to have self doubts, I know the loss was hard on you but it was hard on me too. I let you down as your Pokemon as your starter, I should be the one carrying our team instead I made you look like a failure I made you cry."

Dust choked back some spit, _'Did Raboot hear me crying in the locker room?'_

"Dusk I want to ask you something and I want you to give me an honest answer, do you want to continue with our journey" reboot said as she looks at her master with tears in her eyes.

Dusk was shocked, "W-hat do you mean do I want to continue this journey?"

Raboot stomped her foot, "I need to know...I need to know if you want to continue I will follow you anywhere whether it's in the championship or returning to your home, please give me an honest answer!"

Dusk was taken back by Raboot's request, "Raboot. I...I-I want to continue our journey, I want to be champ, I want to be beat Hop, Leon, Marnie, Bede and all of the people that are in our way! I don't want to stop adventuring with you or any of our friends!"

Raboot teared up some more and ran up to her master and jumped into his arms like she did when she was a little score buddy, "You don't know how happy that makes Dusk. I'll make sure our journey never ends."

Dusk started to tear up too and return the hug the two stayed there and hug for a bit, eventually the two had hugged themselves out and decided to rest for the night however before Dusk could walk into his tent they were immediately attacked by a rock from an unknown opponent.

Raboot and Dusk crashed onto the ground, Dusk shields red boot with his body.

"Dusk are you okay?" Raboot yelled as she checked over the boy's body.

Dusk slowing stood up, "I think so what happened, what hit us?"

They looked to see a strong-looking Onix had appear, It had made a mighty roar and it looks went on to attack the two.

Raboot had gave the rock like snake a death glare, "How dare you attack my master...you're going to be on the ground begging for us to let you live!" Raboot give out a yell and charge toward the Onix.

"Raboot!" Dusk yelled as he throw his arm out however Raboot ignored her master and decided to attack the Onyx with a Ember attack. Onix took the hit and launched more rocks with a Rock Slide.

Raboot had managed to dodge the rock attack and tries another Ember, the move does little damage do to the type advantage the rock Pokemon had. She decide to retaliate with a double kick after landing the Double Kick Onyx took some super effective damage, Onix however was not giving up without a fight, Onix decided to show what it could do by using Bind on Raboot and wrapped it's snake like body and squeezed and squeezed the life out of Raboot.

"Raboot hang on! Dusk yelled and pulls out her Pokeball, he tried to suck her back in, but Onix had decide to throw out a Screech hurting both Raboot and Dusk's ears.

Raboot tried to escape, but Onix was too strong, "Dusk please save me!"

Dusk had enough of this overgrown rock and decided to pull out one of his Heavy Hitters Drednaw! I choose You!"

Dreadnought had slammed onto the ground and gave up a mighty roar.

"Alright Drednaw, I need you to hit Onix with Waterfall try not to hit Raboot okay?!"

Drednaw shouted as it summons water around her body and charge towards Onix, Onix had being slow with releasing reboot to get away had been hit straight on with the Waterfall and slowly fell down it collapsed and as rabbit fell from the grip of Onix Dusk ran under her and caught her before she had made contact with the ground.

Dusk looked over to Raboot, "Are you okay?"

Raboot smiled weakly, "Dusk I'm fine, nothing I-I couldn't handle."

Dusk brought Raboot back to her feet, "Good, gotta say I wasn't expecting the Onix to still be around here."

Slowly the three walked over to the Onix and Drednaw gave a growl at the Onix, It had give has given her master a tough time as it was the first Pokemon Dusk in countered in the wild area, not knowing that strong Pokemon would be waiting for them at the gate. Drednaw took half of Onix health before she was ultimately crushed by rock tomb.

Dusk had decided to catch this Onix by pulling out an Pokeball he had pulled out from his bag, "Okay, Pokeball go!" The Pokemon had made contact with Onix and had shaken a couple of times before eventually an ding was heard and Onix's ball was transferred into the PC box.

Dusk then noticed that Raboot had started to glow, "Reboot I think you a revolving!"

Raboot was scared she didn't know what you was going to transform into vague memories of what her species final evolution was being shown to her however as a white light over took her she felt warm and as the light disappeared her body had a grown she was now a Cinderace.

Dusk was blown away he wasn't expecting the little Scorbunny that always hopped in to his arms whenever she could transform into such a beautiful Pokemon.

Cinderace gave an nervous smile towards her Dusk, "Soo, How do I look? she asked as she played with one of her ears.

Dusk blushed, "You look...wow."

Dreadnaw gave a happy screech, letting Cinderace know she was happy for her to reach her final evolution.

After sending dreadnaw back to her ball and Dusk buying a new tent the group decided to truly call it a night and sleep at the hotal in fire town however as Dust was about to suck send race back into her Pokeball Cinderace quickly dodge the beam, "M-Master I wanted to know if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Huh?!" Dusk yelled as his face turned red he wasn't expecting Cinderace to ask such a question, "I don't know I mean we're so different I'm human you're a Pokemon how would our kids look Cinderace?!"

Confused that her master remark but then realize what he had thought, "No! I-I mean not with you in that kind of way!" Cinderace yelled as her face turned as red as a Flapple.

Dusk put a hand to his chest, "Oh oh okay sure you can always sleep next to me, I don't mind."

Cinderace hopped with excitement and jumped into her master's bed, Dusk then joined and pulled the sheets over the two. Dusk and Cinderace stared at each other and they're preparing to drift to sleep.

Dusk smiled, "Man I still can't believe you're in your final evolution, where did the time go huh?"

Cinderace giggled, "I think it's been 3 days honestly it's hard to tell we travel so much sometimes it feels like time slows down for us you know."

Dusk moved closer to Cinderace, "Hehe yeah, Cinderace thanks for cheering me up I need that pick me up."

Cinderace notices Dusk's eyes start to slowly close and unknowingly inch herself closer to him, "No problem I'm a bad starter if I don't watch over your right? After all I did promise your mom I would."

Dusk yawned, "Cinderace...tomorrow can you help me get our team stronger?

Cinderace gave a nod, "Of course I am the strongest member on our team now aren't I?" Cinderace gave one last smile before the two fell asleep.

As they slept Dusk and Cinderace move themselves closer to one another Dusk had wrapped his arms around Cinderace as Cinderace had rested her head in the nook of his neck, Dusk then rested his chin on her head and the two had sweet dreams for the night.

A couple of days later Dusk's team had grown much stronger, as time at progress Farfetch'd had evolved into Sirfetch'd, Pancham how to evolved into Pangoro and Corvisquire had evolved Corviknight also one of the newest members of the team Alcremie had joined a few days with her amazing fairy type abilities.

The team were outside of the fighting type gym and they watched as Dusk was looking ahead with a stern look on his face, since his team going through a transformation over the pass week of training he decided to give himself a makeover instead of wearing close his mother had to pick out for him, Dusk hit up the clothes store to make his own special outfit.

He had black and gray gloves with black and red shoes, black shorts over black pants with yellow at the end of the legs, a red hoodie, around his neck was a white scarf and on his head was a red hat with a Pokemon symbol that was on the back of it which was in a black color. He'd keep his father's bag, but the biggest change was that Dusk decided to shave his head bald which surprised the whole team with such a sudden decision.

Dusk then turned to his team, "Alright guys, I know we got our butts kicked last time, but this time I know we can win because you guys are stronger faster and most importantly I believe in all of you and nothing can get your way!"

All of the Pokemon gave a mighty cheer.

Dusk gave a big toothy grin, "That's right, it's game time!"

Dusk then return his team into their Pokeballs only leaving Cinderace, "I'm ready when your are Cinderace."

Cinderace then ran up to her master and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'm always ready Master~."

Dusk blushed then grabbed his starter's hand and the two then ran on in to take on the Gym Challenge.

**The End.**

* * *

**Okay so yeah if you can't tell this was basically based off my experience in Pokemon sword that's right I bought sword, is this game worth 70 bucks? No the game is worth forty bucks and I think everyone knows it.**

**Was it fun yes, I pretty much enjoyed playing this game and can't wait to see what they do with the Pokemon from it in the anime.**

**Fun Fact I had to restart my game 7 times to get a girl starter.**


End file.
